Salvame
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Nagisa había sido un niño débil que lloraba ante cualquier provocación. Nagisa había cambiado por Haruka cuando lo conoció, pero también cambio cuando todos se fueron. Y ahora, se había convertido en una persona diferente. ¿Podría, realmente, seguir así como la persona que es ahora? Todo por las palabras irresponsables de Rei


Titulo: Sálvame

Pareja: Rei x Nagisa

Género: Shonen-ai, hurt.

-Rei-chan - Llamas, pero nadie contesta. Estas solo, es invierno una vez mas y aquí estas tu, dejado atrás. Parte del pasado e incapaz de reunir valor por ti mismo y buscar un futuro para ti, incapaz de creer que un futuro sin él es posible. Porque tienes miedo de intentar y tener éxito, tienes miedo de sobrevivir sin él y saber que no lo necesitas. Porque eso significaría que nunca lo necesitaste y no puedes aceptarlo, no puedes.

-Rei-chan - No tienes el valor, escuchas su voz en tu cabeza y comienzas a dudar, ¿Era esta, su voz? O es solo una imitación que tu mente creo como una ilusión cuando se dio cuenta que olvidaste su tono. Te preguntabas estas cosas y no había manera de confirmarlo.

-Sálvame, Rei-chan... - Pero él no estaba aquí, para ver tus lagrimas. Tal expresión, tales lagrimas provenientes de tu corazón herido y sentimientos desperdiciados le habrían causado tal admiración, tanta belleza en tu depresión, eras tan bello cuando estabas roto y el no estaba aquí para ver la bella pieza que el había creado cuando te convirtió en alguien que no se puede valer por sí mismo. Cuando se convirtió en alguien necesario para ti y luego te abandono. No, no te abandono, solo siguió su camino.

Te quedaste atrás, otra vez. Y dolía, un dolor nuevo y diferente pero se sentía tan familiar, la melancolía de la soledad a la que te habías acostumbrado.

-¡Nagisa-kun!-

-¿Eh? ¡Rei-chan! ¿Qué sucede? Te vez muy alterado Rei-chan, no es para nada lindo...-

-¡Nagisa-kun, escúchame por favor!-

- E-está bien... -

- ¡A decir verdad, tengo sentimientos románticos hacia ti y quiero requerir una cita contigo para demostrar mi capacidad como potencial pareja! -

-¡¿EH?! -

- ¡Si aceptas por favor veámonos en la estación este sábado con el propósito de proseguir con la mencionada cita y así poder mostrar mis habilidades románticas! -

-¡¿EH?!-

-...Es... ¿Es eso un no? -

Y aunque Nagisa no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando incapaz de poder formar un pensamiento coherente asintió devolviéndole el entusiasmo a Rei a quien nunca había visto más decidido, ni siquiera cuando entro al club de natación, y eso por alguna razón le ponía nervioso.

¿Nervioso? ¿Quién está nervioso? No, Nagisa nunca se pone nervioso, la vergüenza es algo desconocido para él, verdad... ¿Verdad?

Pero al sentir los ojos de Rei atravesando los suyos sus piernas de pronto se sentían muy ligeras...

Y así fue como comenzó, los avances directos y torpes de Rei hacia Nagisa, le hacían temblar de vergüenza abrumado con tantas emociones nuevas que le asustaban y le confundían. Y su corazón no dejaba de latir, no mientras Rei estuviera presente... no, incluso si no estaba ahí, el solo pensar en el dominaba su cuerpo y su mente. Los días pasaban y cada uno era único e inolvidable aun cuando pareciese una rutina. Le inmovilizaba, era pesado y a la vez...

-Nagisa-kun, ya hemos tenido varias citas por lo que creo que es tiempo de preguntar ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptarme como tu pareja? - Sabia que este día llegaría y aun no se sentía listo, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo se encerró en si mismo buscando guardar la calidez que el invierno se robaba de su cuerpo, más su mismo rostro ardía.

-¿Porque? -

-¿Eh? -

-¡¿Porque me siento así?! ¡A pesar de que siempre eras tú el que se avergonzaba fácilmente y sigues diciendo cosas tan embarazosas! ¿Cómo puedes hablar de tus sentimientos hacia mí tan fácilmente? ¡¿Porque cambiaste tanto Rei?! -

Rei estaba sorprendido, pero Nagisa no podía verlo, incapaz de enfrentar su mirada, ocultándose cobardemente de ese gran sentimiento que ese chico de lentes había estado forzando en el.

-... Nagisa-kun yo... -

-¿Porque cambie así...? -

-¿Huh? -

Y cuando Nagisa levanto el rostro, no estaba llorando, mas su rostro mostraba un dolor que Rei nunca había visto antes en su alegre e intocable persona.

-¿Porque me siento tan avergonzado cuando hablas así de mi? ¿Porque cuando pienso en ti me siento tan pesado? ¡Es como si siempre estuviera bajo el agua y no puedo salir sin importar cuánto me esfuerce! - Nagisa presiono una mano contra su pecho y Rei entendió. - Yo nunca había sido así, nunca me había sentido inseguro de que hacer, nunca había dudado en lo que iba a decir y ahora no dejo de preguntarme qué es lo siguiente que debería hacer... -

Entonces Rei sonrió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Nagisa-kun, no esperaba que fueras tan tonto. -

-¿Eh? - No lo entendía, ¿Como podía hablarle así? ¿No había escuchado lo que había dicho?

-Es porque Nagisa-kun está enamorado de mí. -

Fue en ese momento, cuando Rei avanzo sin que pudiera apartarse, cuando le cobijo en sus brazos sin que pudiera resistirse y le beso sin que pudiera negarse que lo entendió. Estaba enamorado.

-Rei-chan... ¿Porque tenias que decírmelo? - Probablemente ahora no te dolería tanto si nunca hubieses escuchado la respuesta. Pero te dices a ti mismo, en el fondo de tu cabeza que tal vez, no te arrepentías de nada. Volverías a hacerlo todo desde el principio aunque tuvieras que verlo irse de nuevo, y otra vez. El silencio de tu cuerpo llega y solo escuchas los sonidos de la noche y el mar, te recuestas en la arena sin importar que entre en tus ropas o el frio del invierno congele tus huesos y solo te quedas ahí, esperando. Tratas de convencerte de que, aunque ya no seas el mismo de antes aun puedes continuar por ti mismo. Ya habías cambiado antes y tal vez esta vez habrías cambiado por alguien más fuerte. Quizá sea hora de avanzar por ti mismo. Solo.

-Rei-chan, te amo. -


End file.
